Black Sky
by JDH1080
Summary: Black was always quiet, always a bystandard, but on his journey as a Pokemon Trainer he will make a number of friends, and when a plot to liberate Pokemon from their trainers Black will find that alone there is no hope, but with his friends hope is afloat
1. Left Behind

**Okay I'm going to be doing something a little bit different than I usually do. For those of you, who don't know this is my very first Pokémon story, so please be understandable if it isn't as good as others. Any way's this story will follow the chain of events around Pokémon Black/White, save for a few important key details. Those of which you will quickly pick up in the following chapters, you should note a few differences just by this chapter alone. Anyways moving on, I hope you all enjoy this story, and I would love it if you guys could be kind enough to give me a bit of your time and review this story, you know, tell me what you think. On with the show.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Pokémon, so lawyers you can't sue.**

Black Sky

Chapter One: Left behind

* * *

><p>"Uhh." Black groaned as he rolled over. Looking up to the ceiling he sighed as he could hear his sister and their friends loudly talking from the other room. 'What are they even doing here so early?' Black asked as he rolled over once again.<p>

Just then he heard a very loud noise from his sister's room. Black flinched as he heard the shouts and roars of what sounded like Pokémon. With wide eyes he looked in the general direction of his sister's room, a place he scarcely ever dared to enter. Giving a nervous gulp he got out of his bed, and slowly made his way to the door.

"Holy crap…" Black said as he entered his sister's usually tidy room. "This looks a lot more like my own room." He said as he looked over to see three nervous people around his age. The three occupants of the disastrous room were the only people Black could honestly say were his friends. First was Cheren, probably his best friend, they had been rivals since childhood and they were always competing for everything. Then there was Bianca, a girl who lived down a few houses, Bianca was more of White's friend as Black had only started hanging out with her just a few months ago.

Black's eyes fell onto the last person in the room who at the moment was running her hand through her long brown hair as she refused to look the newcomer of the room in the eye. "Heh heh…" White, Black's twin sister, gave a nervous chuckle. "This wasn't my idea." She said with a nervous laugh. "Bianca challenged me to a Pokémon battle, and I couldn't refuse." The brunette said as she tried to explain the situation.

Cheren gave a small sigh. "More like the thought didn't occur." He said in a somewhat smug tone as he pushed his glasses up.

White stuck her tongue out at the glasses wearing boy. Sighing Black looked over to his blonde friend, Bianca. "By the way, where did you get a Pokémon?" Black asked in curiosity. "And for that matter," He turned to his sister. "Where did you get one?"

Cheren stepped forward. "We all received a single Pokémon from the residential Professor, Prof. Juniper." He stated as Black sighed.

"We were going to wake you, but we all know how much of a morning person you are." Black's sister said with a sheepish grin.

"Ugh." Black groans as he clutches his head. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up with a bit of a headache, and already he could feel one coming on. He knew it'd be gone once he had gotten the day started, but still it was a pain. "What time is it anyways?" The sleepy teen questioned as he looked outside.

"Nearing noon." Cheren said to Black's surprise.

"Jeeze." Black sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a lot later than I thought." He comments as he looks out of the window which had remarkably remained intact. "White, mom is going to kill you once she sees the mess." His twin just turned away from him as she crossed her arms. "I won't take the heat for you in this one." Black said with a casual shrug.

"Anyways," Cheren spoke up. "Considering the conditions of this room I believe that a Pokémon battle between me and White would be acceptable."

Bianca nodded at that. "Yeah, this room can't get any worse, can it?" She inquired as she studied the disaster area that was White's room.

White felt her lips twitched into a smile as she spoke without missing a beat. "It could look like Black's room." White said with a chuckle as she grabbed the Pokéball that she had in her pocket. Her twin brother sighed in irritation at the jab at his messy room. "Alright Cheren, show me what you can do." White said in a tone that expressed her eagerness.

'Trash her.' Black thought to himself a bit bitterly as he was still slightly ticked at his sis's remark.

"Very well, let's go." Cheren said as he grabbed his Pokéball and tossed it forward. "Come, Tepig!" He shouts as the red and white ball snaps open and spills out a white light which took the shape of a pig-like creature.

"Tepig!" The small red-orange fire Pokémon yelled it name as it got into a battle-ready stance.

White nodded as she accepted the posed challenge. "Alright then," She said as she threw her own Pokémon. "Show him what we got, Snivy!" She yelled as a white beam came from the red and white Pokeball. Out came a small green colored Pokémon.

"Snivy," The green Pokémon said as it faced its opponent.

Black looked around the disaster area and decided that he didn't feel like getting caught in the cross fire. Black sighed as he left the room to quickly take a shower.

* * *

><p>Once Black had exited the warm shower he swiftly changed into his gray pants, black T-shirt, blue hoody, and last but not least, his red cap.<p>

As the young teen passed his sister's room he noted that his mother was in there tidying up. "Wow, you never clean my room." Black joked as he walked in to see that the room was still pretty fall away from being passable to being clean.

"Well there's a simple reason for that." The teen's mom said as she turned to face her son. "And it's because you're room would just be a mess within hours." Black sighed as he knew she wasn't exaggerating all that much.

Looking around he wondered where White, Cheren, and Bianca had gone. "Anyways where are sis and the others?" He asked as he looked around the half-destroyed room.

"I think they went down to Prof. Juniper's place, from what I was told she has a favor for them," Turning around to make White's bed she continued speaking. "And I think you should get down there, she said that she felt it was unfair of her to only put three Pokémon in that box," Black looked over to where a discarded blue box rested. "So I think that she's going to give you your own Pokémon."

Black smiled at the prospect of that. "I'll go right now," He said as he left the room. "Bye mom,"

"Black!" She called before he could leave the room. "Wait a second," Turning around Black watched her grab some items from his sister's desk. "Could you take these to your sister, and also I think that a pair of these would help you as well." His mom said as she gave him two pairs of running shoes. Grabbing the blue pair Black took a seat on his sister's bed and quickly changed his house shoes for the running shoes.

"A map as well?" Black muttered as he put the two maps into his bag, as well as the pink pair of running shoes that were reserved for his sister. "Okay, I'll take them to White," Black promised as he stood up and headed for the door. "Bye mom, I love you!" He said as he rushed down the stairs.

"Bye sweetie, I love you too, tell your sister I said good luck!" She yelled out as Black reached the first floor of the house and made no hesitation to exit the front door.

* * *

><p>It only took him a few minutes to reach the Pokémon Lab. To Black's misfortunate he saw that the Professor of the town wasn't in. "Professor Juniper!" Black called out as he walked in.<p>

At the sound of his voice filling the small Pokémon Lab a man walked into the room. "Excuse me, are you Black?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses. Black took a few seconds to examine the man who he believed to be an assistant at this particular lab.

"Yeah, that's me." Black said with a nod. "Where's Professor Juniper?" He asked in curiosity as he looked around the small lab. "My mom told me that she wanted to see me."

"Well Professor Juniper went out to help the three new trainers who had collected their respective Pokémon. But she said that she was expecting someone who goes by the name Black." He explained. Pushing his glasses up his face again he moved to the front of the lab. "Anyway she told me that when you came I was to give you these." He said as he grabbed a leather briefcase that I had not noticed until now.

When he opened it Black was surprised to see five empty Pokéballs, and a red item that looked familiar to him. "Isn't that a Pokédex?" He questioned as he stared at the item.

The lab hand nodded. "Yes, that is a Pokédex; you'll find it to be extremely useful on your travels. And the Pokéballs are to help you recruit Pokémon to your team." He snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "And also I have the Pokémon that Professor Juniper prepared for you." The young man said as he reached down the table that the briefcase had been on. Opening a small drawer he pulled out a small red and white Pokéball.

"Cool…" Black muttered as the lab hand gave him the Pokeball.

"Professor Juniper, with the help of a nearby breeder, was able to breed that Pokémon just yesterday and because she was short on Pokémon to give she decided to hold it for you." The man gave a small chuckle as Black released the Pokémon from its confident. "It must be fate." He mumbled.

The white light that shot out quickly took the shape of a small fox-like Pokémon that had stale-gray fur. It gave a small roar as it breathed in the air around it, looking up with blue eyes Zorua's eyes caught site with Black's.

"Holy…" Black muttered as he looked at the Pokémon he had rarely seen. He knew just how rare Zorua could be, and to have one as his starter was an interesting experience. Getting down on one knee he hesitantly placed a hand on the side of Zorua's head and slowly started scratching behind its ear.

The Zorua sighed in content as the human boy he had never met before scratched behind his ear. "I think he likes you," The lab hand said with a smile. "Take good care of that little guy,"

Black gently picked up the little Zorua with one hand. "I will." He promised with a kind smile. He had always wanted a Pokémon, and he had to admit that having a Zorua was a cool prospect. "I like this little guy, I'm sure that he and I are going to get along just fine."Black said as he reached for the Pokeball that Zorua had been residing in and recalled the Pokémon.

With no protest against its new trainer's wishes Zorua disappeared in a dull flash of red. "Alright then, I wish you the best of luck, Black."

"Thank you, sir." Black said as he made his way out of the lab.

After exiting the lab Black made his way to the entrance to Route 1. He paused as he looked out of the town he had lived in for so long. His whole life, fifthteen years, he had lived in this small town. Never had he ventured outward, never had he, nor his sister and friends ever left the safety of their hometown.

"They left me behind." Black muttered as a cool breeze passed him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Pokéball containing Zorua. "But we'll catch up to them eventually. For now it's just you and me," With that Black placed the red and white sphere in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he made his first step out of Nuvema Town.

And with that his journey had began, Black would have never guessed the trials he would face. But despite being unprepared he would face them all with power, wisdom, and valor that he had no idea of possessing.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. That was the first chapter of Black Sky, hopefully you all liked this chapter, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but i promise that this story will hopefully get better. So until then, au revoir<strong>


	2. Playing Catch Up

**Yes I am alive, sorry folks. This has been sitting idle for quite some time but I finally got to fixing it up and working on it. And I'll admit that this turned out decently enough. I'll admit that I felt I could have written this much better but I feel that it's good enough and with how long I've kept the masses waiting I'm sure people will be able to enjoy it enough. Now then as to when the chapter after this will be posted…well don't hold your breath. But regardless let's start this, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Black Sky<p>

Chapter Two: Playing Catch Up

"Whoa, it's so amazing out here." Black says under his breath as he wanders through the lush green Route. All over he could see wild Pokémon passing him, wither it was a Pidove over his head, a Lillipup dashing past his feet, or a Patrat rushing by him. He had to admit that he was only a few minutes into his journey and already he was enjoying it, the feeling of seeing wild Pokémon in their natural habitat was defiantly an interesting one.

"Let's see…" Black said in a whisper as he pulled out one of the maps his mother had given him. "The next town isn't very far from here." Looking at the Unova Region on the map he was surprised to see just how big this region was compared to all he knew. In all of the years Black had been alive he had never strayed far from his home town, the likely probability that he might just be able to travel across the whole region was a new and exciting feeling for him. 'Man it'll take a while to go through the Unova Region.' Despite how hard it might be his spirits didn't damper.

"White and the others have a head start, so I gotta work twice as hard to keep up." Black thought out loud as he continued walking down the trail. "Alright, first things first get to the next town, and then we'll find out whether or our friends are there." Black decided as he placed a hand on the only occupied Pokéball in his pocket.

The walk to Accumula Town was for the most part uneventful; before he knew it Black was walking towards the first Pokémon Center he had ever seen in person. Just as he was heading to the Pokécenter he heard a commotion.

"Hey something's going on in the plaza!" Black heard someone whisper frantically. Turning his head he saw a large crowd gathered near a stage where a man, easily in his sixties or even seventies, surrounded by oddly dressed people was speaking. Curiosity filled him as he walked over to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Moving over to the plaza Black narrowed his eyes as he took a moment to stare at the old man's companions. "What's this about?" Black quietly questioned as he got near the front.<p>

The person in front of him turned around, to Black's surprise he saw that the person standing in front of him was his friend Cheren. "What are you doing here?" He questioned Black in astonishment. After a second he decided that it didn't really matter. "Never mind, just listen to these guys." Cheren said while pushing his glasses up.

As Black looked back up the stage he heard the crowd come to a hush as he spoke. "Greetings people of Accumula Town, my name is Ghetsis. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to speak to you about the liberation of Pokémon."

The crowd looked astonished at the man's opening statement. "Liberating Pokémon?" Someone asked in a somewhat worried voice.

"Huh?"A young boy uttered in confusion as he stared at the man.

A woman holding a bag of groceries couldn't help but be intrigued. "What's this about?"

Cheren turned around to his friend and gave a confused look. "Liberate Pokémon? Why would we want to do that?" He questioned as though the concept was the craziest thing he had ever heard in his life. "It's not like we treat Pokémon as slaves." He muttered feeling somewhat offended.

"I know that the majority of you have been told time and time again that we humans and Pokémon are meant to be together, and that we need each other." The man said. "I stand here to tell you all those words are false. Pokémon are subjugated to the selfish desires of their trainers." The old man said as he began pacing back and forth in front of the crowd.

"Humans claim that they are our equal, yet it is us who force them into captivity as our personal slaves. We capture them with Pokéballs." He spat the word out as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "How is that for equality?" He asked the people.

The audience began to speak in hushed whispers. Some actually sounded afraid, as though they felt they were taking their Pokémon's free will away. "Should we release our Pokémon?" And. "Have we been doing more harm than good?" Were common questions that were being fired in between the crowd.

Despite the anxiety the crowd was feeling they still continued to listen to this man's words. "That is why I implore you to rethink the relationship between humans and Pokémon. How can we claim that we are their equals when we keep them confined in Pokéballs as though they are less than us?" Taking a deep breath as he allowed the people to consider his words he slowly concluded his speech. "We of Team Plasma appreciate you for giving us you're time." He said as the people behind him began to pack up.

After a few quick minutes of packing up the speaker and his cohorts left. With the men gone the tension in the air was thick, the people who had listened to Ghetesis' speech didn't know how to react now that seeds of doubt had been placed. The gathered people's words were quick and filled with panic as they decided to disperse and not liberate their Pokémon.

After the crowd had dispersed the only people left in the town square were him, Cheren, a girl with red hair dressed in blue who was quietly talking on her cell phone and a guy with shoulder length green hair tied in a pony tail.

The glasses wearing trainer turned to his childhood friend with a skeptical expression on his face. "That guy must be insane." Cheren quietly spoke to Black. "Pokémon are equal to us, we catch them yes but the vast majority of trainers treat their Pokémon like family." The dark haired youth quickly explained.

"You're Pokémon." The green haired youth mumbled as he walked over to Black and Cheren. "Just now it was saying…" It was hard to hear his words as he spoke in a speedy hushed whisper.

Cheren seeing the guy was right next to them spoke up. "Wow, slow down there a bit. You talk way too fast." Cheren interrupted the young man. "What was that about Pokémon talking? That's an odd concept." The black haired youth said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes, they speak." The mysterious youth said as he looked in between Black and Cheren. "From you're words I can assume that you are unable to hear their voices." He sighed. "Such a tragic truth." After a second he paused before glancing between both boys, as if considering if he should continue. "My name is N." He finally said after studying both boys.

Cheren paused for a second before he spoke."Well N, my name is Cheren, and this is my friend Black. We're on a bit of an errand for Professor Juniper, she asked us to fill up the Pokédex with as much data as possible." The dark haired youth introduced himself and his childhood friend. "My dream is to become the Champion, though." Cheren decided to inform green haired youth.

"The Pokédex, eh?" The young man inquired with a slight bit of venom in his tone. "So you aspire to confine many innocent Pokémon into Pokéballs for such a frivolous dream?" N asked, more like accused, the glasses wearing youth. "I myself am a trainer. But I can't help but wonder…" He paused as to search for the correct words. "Are the Pokémon truly happy with how things are?"

Just then N stepped forward. "Black, was it, you've said nothing this entire time. But the voice of your Pokémon is clear as crystals. Allow me to hear its voice once more." He said as his drew a Pokéball from his belt. "Go Purrlion!" N shouted as he called on his Pokémon.

Black's eyes widened as something told him that this fight wasn't optional. "GO," He reached into his pocket. "Zorua!" He shouted as the Pokeball he released from his hand shot forward to release the gray fox-like Pokémon.

Watching this turn of events Cheren couldn't help but be subtly surprised that Black had apparently gained a Pokémon from the professor. 'This is good,' He decided as he watched the Zorua face the cat Pokémon. 'Now I have a reason to become stronger.' Cheren said in thought as he reflected on the rivalry that had existed between him and Black since their childhood.

"Zorua use Scratch!" Black ordered.

N kept his lips in a thin line as his Purrlion dodged with relative ease. "Counter with scratch." He called out.

"Zorua dodge his attack!" Black hastily ordered to his Pokémon. Zorua nodded as he saw the attack coming, sadly his body couldn't react fast enough and he got hit. "Shake it off Zorua, shake it off." Black voice echoed his slight concern for his Pokémon. "You can handle him." He reassured.

Zorua stood back to his feet and did his best to bear through the pain. He crouched down before bearing his teeth and releasing a snarl. "Use Scratch, once more!"

"Alright!" Black shouted. "Zorua use Scratch again!" He ordered the fox-like Pokémon. Zorua nodded as he jumped into the air. He slashed the cat-like Pokémon's face with a powerful swipe.

"Purrlion!" N shouted as he slightly lost his composure. The attack must have been a critical hit as the Purrlion could barely hold himself up. "Purrlion use Assist!" He shouted.

"Pur." The Pokémon called out in response as it prepared to use assist. "Purrlion!" The cat-like Pokémon yelled as it used Leer.

"Zorua finish him while he's open!" Black called out to the fox Pokémon. "Use Pursuit!" Black commanded his Zorua.

The Zorua released a roar as he used Pursuit on the glaring cat Pokémon. N watched with a shocked face as his Purrlion went flying. As N ran to the aid of his fallen Pokémon Black called back his victorious Zorua. "Good job Zorua." Black softly said as he placed the Pokéball back into his pocket. Walking over to N who returned his Purrlion Black held his hand out. "Good fight," He said with a smile.

The strange man named N just ignored Black's words. Standing up he sighed as he made steps towards the Pokécenter. "Never would I have thought it possible for a Pokémon to say such things about a simple human." He said so quietly that Black almost thought he was mouthing the words. "I must heal this Pokémon, and then I'll shall set him free, just as I'll do all Pokémon. I will right the wrong that we humans have done, goodbye Black. I honestly hope our paths collide once more." N quietly spoke before leaving the two youths.

"Man what a fricken weirdo." Cheren said with a huff once the green haired youth was out of ear shot. Sighing he pushed his glasses up, a recently gained habit of his. "Oh well, Black I'd love to battle you too, but I'm sure you're Zorua is a bit winded. So I'm going to go on ahead. I'm sure that White should be at Route 2 by now. I'm not going to fall behind." Cheren, feeling that competitive nature in him stir, said as he looked in the general direction of Route 2.

Black nodded as he gave a light slap on his friend's shoulder. "I don't plan on falling behind either. I'll be right behind you guys. But watch out, I might step ahead of you." The brunette told him with a good natured laugh.

Laughing Cheren started walking away from Black. "I'll remember that, later!" He called out while heading to the Gate.

"Bye." Black called out as he waved his friend goodbye for now. Giving a sigh he looked around the now empty plaza. All of the bedazzled people were gone, so was the ever eccentric N, and his childhood friend Cheren. "No point in remaining stationary." Black said as he moved to the Pokécenter with the intent to heal his Zorua.

* * *

><p>"So this is a Pokécenter…" Black quietly said as he walked into the building for the first time. Inside he could see a few people talking amongst each other, there were also a few people seated at tables with plates of hot food in front of them.<p>

He made his way to the front counter where a young woman with pink hair stood. "Uh hello?"

"Hi." The woman replied in a warm, almost motherly, tone. "I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like me to heal you're Pokémon?" She questioned with a friendly smile. Black nodded as he pulled out Zorua's Pokéball. "Alright, it will take some time for your Pokémon to heal. Would you like to wait near the lobby?" Black nodded once again. "And if you want you can try your hand at the Pokécenter's full course meal. It's not that expensive, so try as much as you want." Nurse Joy said as Black walked to the lobby.

Sitting down at a table Black took off his red and white cap before placing it on the table. He wasn't that hungry he had just opted for getting a cup of coffee instead. He'd need it to help keep himself warm as it was starting to get cold outside which was something he wasn't too fond of, he defiantly preferred summer over winter.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a Pokémon?" A familiar voice asked. Turning around Black's eyes locked onto N who was seated at the table right behind him. "An interesting question, wouldn't you say so Black?" N asked as Black took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't really know what to say to that." Black quietly said to the odd youth. "I've never thought of looking through a Pokémon's perspective." He sincerely admitted.

The green haired youth showed no surprise at Black's answer. "Hmm. No humans have really truly considered the feelings and desires of Pokémon." N said with a soft sigh. "They are content to force Pokémon to do their bidding. But you are something interesting." N admitted with a laugh. "From what I could understand from you're Zorua, you and he have just barely met, and already he holds a fondness of you. How peculiar. It took years before my Zorua could trust me, or any human for that matter." The young man said as while scratching his head.

Black took another sip from his coffee before turning around in his seat to face N. "You have a Zorua too?" He questioned in curiosity.

A nostalgic smile graced N's face before morphing into a frown. "You could say that. He is one of my closest and oldest friends. Zorua has been through a lot, that's why he doesn't allow many humans near him." From the sound of N's voice Black could tell that the simple fact of his Zorua's distrust of humans was a sore subject for N.

"…It is true." Black's honest words drew N's attention from his inner thinking. "That some humans have done some terrible things to Pokémon. But not all of us have treated them wrongly; there are bad people just as there are bad Pokémon. No one is born evil; we are corrupted by the world around us."Black said before taking a drink of his coffee.

N felt truth in those words. "Very true, you seem to have a decent grasp on this situation." N admitted somewhat intrigued by Black's words. "If more people thought like that then maybe, just maybe Pokémon wouldn't have to suffer nearly as much."N gave a whimsical sigh. "But we cannot dwell on the ifs." He stated with a nod as he stood to his feet and went for the exit.

"Excuse me sir!" Nurse Joy called out to N. "I'm afraid that I have to advise you that it is not a good idea to venture out. Weather reports that we are going to have a pretty nasty storm coming in, and it's unsafe to be walking about." Nurse Joy said as she moved from behind the counter. "You are allowed to leave," She said before N could protest to her earlier statement. "But I still advise you not to,"

N nodded at that. 'I see, the work of Thunderous, what a spectacular Pokémon. Oh well, it'd probably be best I stay here. Team Plasma would rather I stay alive then do something stupid by getting killed in one of his storms.' N thought to himself as he moved back to where he was seated, before changing his direction and moving to sit across from Black. "Oh well, I'm in no real rush." He said as he looked out the window where the clouds were slowly turning dark.

* * *

><p>It didn't take more than ten minutes before rain started pounding down on the rooftop of the quaint Pokémon center. "Man that's one bad storm out there." One man commented as he looked out the window.<p>

A young trainer sighed as he leaned back in his seat, his Pidove rested on his shoulder. "Man I thought storms were rare in this part of Unova." He said a bit irritated. "I need to get to the next town so I can start the Badge Run." He said with a sigh as his Pidove nuzzled into his cheek. Giving a small chuckle as his Pokémon was tickling him the boy patted his Pidove.

"Quite the storm out there. Probably one of his better ones…" N said with a sigh as he watched the rain pellet against the window.

Black, having finished his drink, turned to look back at N. "Hm?" He said as N gained his attention. On Black's lap Zorua, who had finished being healed by Nurse Joy minutes ago, slept peacefully after having been released by his trainer for some fresh air.

"Nothing." N said quietly. "Just observing the weather. Amazing how it's like many of us humans. One minute calm, the next it's trying to rid the world of us." N's mouth turned into a thin line. 'Almost like how many evil people do to Pokémon.' N clenched his fist. "…"

Black sighed as he scratched the resting Zorua's left ear. "So how's your Purrlion doing?" He inquired at an attempt to change the subject.

The green haired youth raised an eyebrow before speaking. "He isn't mine; I released him after healing him." N quietly said. "I had no right to keep him confined in that wretched Pokéball." N said with a light sneer in his tone.

Black didn't really completely understand N's dislike of Pokémon belonging to their trainers, but he could somewhat understand N's point of view no matter how out there it was. "Understood." He commented.

Standing up N bid Black farewell. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." N said as he walked past the counter where Nurse Joy was stationed at.

Black yawned as he pulled out his Pokéball; he called his Zorua back. Standing up he moved over to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy for a key to one of the rooms that he could spend the night in. The pink haired nurse nodded as she handed him a key and bid him good night.

His room key in hand he wasted no time in heading to his temporary room, the moment he had closed his door and landed on the bed he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Also as a little P.S. I know that the battle between Black and N was shoddy at best, but considering they're still fairly weak well I can't take a lot of liberties. <strong>


End file.
